hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kortumi
Kortumi (コルツミ, Korutumi) is one of the members of the Hallow Crew, being the youngest out of all of them. Appearance Kortumi is a short and thin boy due to malnourishment. He has silky grayish hair that passes his shoulders a bit with bangs that obscure his face from view, leaving only his teal eyes visible. He wears a long-sleeved dark blue tunic and also blue shoes. He also wears a blue pointy hat on his head. Personality Since Kortumi is mute, when first meeting him, most people think he is just quiet. With strangers, Kortumi behaves very shyly, and is very attentive to their behavior to see if they are threats, which causes him to behave in a way judged as creepy, even if he does not want to. The other members of the Hallow Crew are the only ones who Kortumi truly trusts, and whenever near them, he acts really relaxed and calm. He always carries a notepad and a pen with him, so he can express his thoughts and share them with the rest of the crew. Due to his age, Kortumi can't work in the Hallow Casino yet, so during the nights where the members of the Hallow Crew go to work there, Kortumi stays on the second floor of the building, where there is a room. He also doesn't take part in life-threatening missions for the same reason. Despite seemingly being the most innocent and kindest member of the Hallow Crew, he has a "darker side". The other members of the group say that he can kill without even changing his expression or showing any emotion; and even though it disturbs him in a way, he'll use the most effective and convenient way to kill a target if he needs to, no matter how violent or cold it is. Due to his trauma, however, he tries to avoid anything related to strangulation. Kortumi harbors deep hate for the people who abused him in his childhood. They are the only ones who he has ever truly hated, but the few times he manifests those feelings he does it so intensely, that Chrono believes that if he ever met another person he hated, the consequences would be brutal. Background Kortumi was an orphan that was put to adoption and took in by a couple that owned a small restaurant. Instead of looking out for him, the two treated him like a slave, forcing him to work on their restaurant all day long. Whenever he did not do what he was told to, he would be punished by being beaten. Even so, he barely talked not to anger them. But one day, when he was 7 years old, as punishment, he was strangled and almost killed by the man, and ever since that day, never spoke again. It's unknown if this is due to trauma or because his vocal chords were injured. One year later, due to problems with moneylenders and debts, some people claimed the restaurant as theirs, putting the couple and Kortumi out. Homeless and alone, Kortumi survived through part-time jobs and food thefts. He eventually ended up on Greiv City, and during one of Chrono Diabolus' visits to the place, he found him and offered to take him to his house. There, Chrono gave Kortumi food, water, clothes and a bed and told him about the Hallow Crew, which Kortumi decided to join. After some while, he told the Crew about his past, having lots of trust on them. Abilities & Powers Nen Kortumi is a Manipulator. Despite his very young age, he is very adept at Nen, having been able to master his natural Nen category, Manipulation, and be knowledgeable about Conjuration at least enough to employ it in his Hatsu. He is said to have enormous potential, to the point where he is recognized as a prodigy by Chrono Diabolus, who has been deemed as a very skilled fighter multiple times and is undoubtedly an splendid Nen user. Chrono claims he felt Kortumi's potential as soon as he saw him for the first time, which was what drew him to take him in and train him to be part of the Hallow Crew, so he could finally have a home and a family that accepted and respected him. Real Mirage '(幼稚な嘘, ''Childish Lies) '''Type: Manipulation and Conjuration Kortumi can make any object display different kinds of characteristics than normal based on his choice, changing its appearance, texture, sound, smell or taste. He can only do that, though, if he has been in contact with the new looks he want to give the ability, as if with any other Conjuration ability. For example, if he wants to make a fake message by using Real Mirage over a written paper, then he would need: # To see the fake message written (either by himself or by another person). # To feel it with his hands and know its texture. # To know the smell of the paper. # To know the sound it makes (in this case, as it doesn't naturally make a sound, he would have to know the sound it makes when kneaded or hit). # To know the taste it has. After doing all those steps and memorizing the results, Kortumi can use his ability by placing his dominant head on the real paper and focus on the appearance, texture, smell, sound and taste of the fake one. After it is done, the paper will be a copy of the fake one, perfect enough to be indistinguible from the original.Category:Male Characters Category:Hallow Crew Category:Hallow Casino Category:Wanted Criminals